


Colourland Series 2: King Bobby's Justice

by WillemVanHerk



Category: Colourland
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Books, F/M, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Fiction, Fights, Human, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Novel, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillemVanHerk/pseuds/WillemVanHerk
Summary: King Bobby has demanded justice against Crayon and his friends for not fighting in the war against Numeria.





	Colourland Series 2: King Bobby's Justice

This is the King Bobby's Justice section.

Chapter 7  
King Bobby's Justice

King Bobby was talking with the other remaining advisors again.

" Now as you may know, Colour King was the previous leader of Colourland " said King Bobby.  
" I do remember him " said Lord Grackle.  
" He was a powerful leader " said Queen Starling.  
" We have sent people to Colourland to search for him there " said King Bobby.  
" We need to know the condition that he is in because we need him alive " said Curtis.  
" We also have warriors at Grackle's place " said Blackburnian. " We will conduct searches through their place for anything that could have made them not want to fight "  
" If there is anyone who opposes Crayon fighting, they must be arrested " said Curtis.   
" Our warriors are ready for anyone, if they do not come willingly " said Diana.  
" They are great, I am always proud of them " said King Bobby. 

Blackburnian and several warriors went to Grackle and Dove's place.

" Seems pretty normal to me but we cannot be so sure " said Blackburnian.

The warriors were able to knock down an opening and one of them let the others in.

" So what do we have here " said a warrior.  
" We appear to see a pretty normal house " said Blackburnian. " Should we contact Challenger "  
" King Bobby has his number and has given it to the advisors "  
" Might as well " said a warrior.

Challenger got up and he recieved a call from a number.

" Wonder who this is ? " thought Challenger.  
" Challenger, we should talk " said Blackburnian.  
" What is going on ? " asked Challenger.  
" Well, the thing is that I am at Grackle and Dove's place " said Blackburnian. " We have been searching the place just to be sure "  
" Sure of what ? " asked Challenger.  
" Well we want to see if anything that prevented Crayon from fighting in the war is here " said Blackburnian. " Is anyone else here ? "  
" Nobody at all " said Challenger.   
" King Bobby is very upset right now " said Blackburnian. " We will keep searching here "  
" What do you expect to find ? " asked Challenger.  
" Perhaps there are books or papers that are against the war " said Blackburnian. " If so, they must be removed "  
" Books against the war ? " asked Challenger.  
" We will search the books " said Blackburnian. " Anyways Challenger, hopefully the questioning will happen soon "

Blackburnian picked up a book but he did not find any books against the war.

" So should we take anything here ? " asked a warrior.  
" There is nothing against the war here " said Blackburnian. " We must report to King Bobby right now "

Blackburnian and the warriors reported back to King Bobby and they were not able to find anything that was against the war.

" Well, that is disappointing " said King Bobby.  
" It is " said Blackburnian.  
" Hopefully our warriors can find Colour King " said Curtis.  
" I talked to Challenger " said Blackburnian. " He claimed that nobody was with him "  
" He probably lied " said Curtis. " He doesn't seem interested in the war "  
" We have his number " said Lord Grackle. " King Bobby did give it to us "  
" Do you have the number of the others ? " asked Diana.  
" We only have Challenger and Warbler " said King Bobby. " We really should contact Warbler privately "  
" Sounds like a plan " said Blackburnian.  
" Maybe if he is alone, he will explain " said Curtis.

Time passed, Crayon and his friends checked out of the hospital and they just got out.

King Bobby called Warbler.

" Warbler, we need to talk right now " said King Bobby.  
" What is going on, King Bobby " said Warbler.  
" Warbler, I am concerned " said King Bobby. " You know how much Blackburnian wants you fighting with him "  
" So for this questioning, where would you meet us ? " asked Warbler.  
" We will bring to a special court " said King Bobby. " Warbler, I want to believe that you want war but these friends you have made do not want that "  
" You know your brother and the rest of us want war and the news does "  
" I am aware of all of this " said Warbler.  
" Good " said King Bobby. " We are sending warriors to Bird Port "  
" We know that you refused to fight our advisors so you might be innocent in this issue "  
" But the thing is that the friends you chose to make put us in this position which is tough "  
" Anyways, I have to go but we will see you soon "

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby, Dove and Grackle went to get bread at the bakery.

" It is great to see bakers again, I will thank each baker like I usually do " said Artby.

Artby thanked every baker.

" Bakers make us better people " said Artby. " Bakeries have done wonders for us "

They got their bread and left. They were sent a message by Challenger and they headed there.

" Me and Warbler were staying here while you were in the hospital recovering " said Challenger. " Blackburnian contacted me "  
" Why ? " asked Colouruke.  
" He and warriors of Bird's Isle snuck into Grackle and Dove's place and they were looking for anything that could make us against the war " said Challenger.  
" What the fuck " said Dove.  
" Nothing inside that place will do that " said Grackle.  
" King Bobby contacted me " said Warbler. " He says that there is this court "  
" Court ? " asked Artby.  
" For the questioning " said Warbler. " He says that Blackburnian wants me to fight in the war and he says that the rest of us do not want war "  
" Well he is right about us not wanting it, but I think that King Bobby is planning something " said Colourea.  
" He believes that Warbler wants to fight it seems but that his friends don't want him fighting " said Dove.  
" But Warbler didn't side with Paula and Salvador " said Grackle.  
" I think that Blackburnian will believe that no matter what " said Crayon.  
" True " said Challenger.  
" Let's go inside " said Artby.

They enjoyed their breakfast.

After they ate, they then started training where Challenger was showing them his lightning techniques.

" Crayon, have you seen lightning techniques ? " asked Challenger.  
" From Easeion, I have " said Crayon.  
" Now, I am going to show you something special " said Challenger.  
" Lightning Implosion "

The implosion went off with insane power.

" Wow " said Colouruke.  
" We should continue training " said Colourea.

Crayon used his Light Implosion, Colouruke used his Sea Implosion, Warbler used his Wind Implosion and Challenger used his Lightning Implosion. The implosions hit each other and there was a huge combined blast.

" Amazing " said Grackle and Dove.  
" We will stop King Bobby with this " said Artby.

Grackle and Dove combined their Ultimate Wind Bombs while Warbler and Crayon used their Ultimate Wind Blasts. The attacks hit each other.

Artby, Colourea and Crayon combined their Light Implosions together creating a new superattack called the Burning Sun Implosion which had insane power.

" Glad to see " said Challenger.  
" It is truly marvelous " said Colouruke.

They continued training their blasts and their bombs for a while.

Draco and Rourke were talking.

" King Bobby will have some great justice " said Draco.  
" He sure will " said Rourke.  
" Challenger has much to learn " said Draco.  
" He's no Colour King " said Rourke.  
" I really hope he is brought back " said Draco.  
" Well we need to find Crayon and his friends " said Rourke.  
" They need justice " said Draco.  
" I'm not sure what has gotten into Warbler these days but it is a shame " said Rourke.  
" King Bobby had a talk with him I heard " said Draco.  
" I am hoping that he would listen to our king and not Crayon " said Rourke.  
" We must search Bird Port for them " said Draco.

The warriors that King Bobby arrived in Colourland and they were searching for Colour King.

" So this is Colourland " said the first warrior.  
" Now it is time for Colour King to be revealed " said the second warrior.  
" Colourland has deserved him since the beginning " said the third warrior.

The warriors then continued searching for Colour King where they found the place that Challenger worked.

The warriors took pictures and sent it to King Bobby.

" So this is the main office of Challenger " said King Bobby. " Well maybe you will find Colour King around somewhere "  
" We will check the old Bear hideout as well " said a warrior.  
" Maybe Colour King supported them " said King Bobby. " I don't think they did, but who knows "

They headed to the hideout which was inside this forest.

" The place appears completely deserted " said a warrior.  
" There is a message here " said a second warrior.

The message read this:

The father of the Smithson family named Brett has taken everyone and left. We will start a new beginning with the Bear. If you are still remaining make sure to contact me at this number here 416-678-4003 and you will able to make it to where the rest of us are.

" A new beginning " said the warrior.  
" Well the Bear did not like Challenger but King Bobby was happy at first that Crayon and his friends won " said the second warrior.  
" Maybe it was Blackin and Blackina that King Bobby did not like ? " asked the third warrior.  
" King Bobby is a great king but we should search through this hideout " said the fourth warrior.

They searched through the hideout and they saw a book here. They opened it.

" It seems to describe the dream wedding that Blackin was going to throw for Blackina " said a warrior.  
" Blackina must mean everything for him " said the second warrior.  
" Anyways look for more " said the third warrior.

They did not find Colour King but they found a lot of things that showed Blackin's love for Blackina.

They sent the number to King Bobby who then sent it to his advisors and Queen Starling.

One warrior was able to find some Colourlandish who worked for Colour King but they could not find him. The warriors all headed back to King Bobby.

" So you found this Brett guy and previous people working for Colour King " said King Bobby.  
" I'm not sure much about this father of the Smithsons but I do know that the Bear opposed Challenger so maybe they know something about Colour King " said Queen Starling.  
" It is worth a try " said Blackburnian. 

King Bobby called the number of Brett.

Brett answered the call  
" Hello " said Brett.  
" Do you know about Colour King ? " asked King Bobby.  
" Colour King ? " asked Brett. " I don't know much about him but I know my sons fought against a man named Crayon who was close to Challenger.  
" If you see him, let us know " said King Bobby.  
" Yes " said Brett. " Easeion does not like Challenger at all "  
" Maybe he has an idea where Colour King is " said King Bobby.  
" I'm not sure, I don't think he knows much about him but it is worth a try " said Brett. " Anyways, I have got to get going "

" He doesn't appear to know much about Colour King " said King Bobby.  
" But he seemed to not like Challenger for what he did to his sons "  
" People are tiring of Challenger for different reasons it seems " said Curtis. " Perhaps we can use this to our advantage "  
" My brother Warbler fought against those guys so I'm not sure that they will help us " said Blackburnian.  
" To be fair, the Bear wanted to take over Colourland so I don't think they particularly like Colour King " said Lord Grackle. " They wanted everything for Blackin and Blackina but maybe it had to do with Challenger as well "  
" Time will tell " said Diana. " It really matters not, Colour King and King Bobby are a lot stronger so if the Bear refuses we will be fine "  
" Draco and Rourke are going to bring Crayon and his friends to justice " said King Bobby.

Crayon and his friends had been training for a long time, they finished the training. They then had supper which they enjoyed.

After that, Crayon was kissing Colourea. The others were talking.

" Challenger, have you noticed how happy Crayon is sexually ? " asked Artby.  
" Well, I have no idea to be honest " said Challenger.  
" The bakers helped him out sexually, bakeries have always wanted Crayon to be happier sexually " said Artby. " The flour has allowed Crayon to be himself in a sexy way around Colourea "  
" A sexy way of being himself ? " asked Dove.  
" Bakeries have allowed us to be ourselves more " said Artby. " I have thanked bakers every time I go because they have done that for Crayon "  
" Bakeries do that ? " asked Grackle.  
" If you talk to any baker, they will tell you which bread makes you sexier " said Artby.  
" What the fuck " said Challenger.  
" I have never seen a baker do that " said Colouruke.  
" When I talk to bakers, conversations that have not happened before now can happen " said Artby.  
" How would a baker create these conversations ? " asked Warbler.  
" The flour allows bakers to have conversation with people that is a new conversation " said Artby.  
" Artby " said Colouruke.  
" Yes Colouruke " said Artby.  
" Artby, what the fuck " said Colouruke.  
" Bread has helped Crayon with these new sexier conversations that he has with Colourea " said Artby. " So what are these conversations ? " asked Warbler.  
" Crayon knows how sexy he is due to bread, bakers have made him feel sexier " said Artby.  
" Well, that is something " said Dove.  
" It really is " said Warbler.  
" Colourea knows how sexy Crayon is now because the bakeries have helped her feel that sexy " said Artby. " Bakeries have made Crayon have more sex with Colourea and I hope that we can all feel sexier "  
" Artby, what the fuck " said Colouruke.   
" Colouruke, I know " said Artby. " Bakeries have helped me feel sexier, they have made us all sexier people in our lives "  
" Well this is something else " said Grackle.  
" We should talk to the bakers about it tomorrow, we can stay sexier that way " said Artby. " Remember to stay sexy "  
" 

After all of that, they went to their seperate rooms. Later on they went to bed.

Morning came and King Bobby was with his advisors.

" Draco and Rourke should have no problems with those traitors " said King Bobby.  
" I wanted war, they will regret it " said Blackburnian. " I hope my brother Warbler can learn from this, he must think more about the people he is hanging out with "  
" He must " said Curtis.  
" Challenger has a lot to learn as a leader " said Queen Starling.  
" Colour King was better " said King Bobby. " If he was there, Crayon would be fighting in the war right now "  
" It would have given the chance for Crayon to be a hero again " said Lord Grackle.  
" Colourea would love Crayon even more if that were to be true " said Blackburnian.  
" That is true " said King Bobby. " Anyways, you are all dismissed "

Chapter 8  
Draco and Rourke

Draco and Rourke then were in Bird Port and they started asking people about Challenger.

" Where is Challenger " said Rourke.  
" I don't think the leader of Colourland is here " said a man.  
" He is here, our warriors have confirmed it " said Draco.  
" If you think about interfering, you will be arrested " said Rourke. " I suggest you refrain from that "

The man left. Royalnews broadcasted that Challenger is hiding in Bird Port.

Draco and Rourke continued searching through Bird Port but had not found them.

Crayon and his friends had gotten up and then they headed to the bakery where Artby thanked the bakers for making him sexier.

" Thanks for making us sexier, for helping us in fights, I will always continue to help bakers at any time " said Artby.  
" Sexier ? " asked the baker.  
" Have you noticed that the bread has made us sexier ? " asked Artby. " I am so proud of bakers "  
" Uh, okay " said the baker.  
" We will be getting a lot of bread from here " said Artby.

They got their bread and left.

They were about to have breakfast. They enjoyed their breakfast and then they headed outside to train. 

Crayon, Challenger, Artby and Colourea used their Light Implosions together and the attack combined into two Sun Implosions which hit with intense power.

Warbler, Dove and Grackle used their Wind Implosions and they combined to be the Bird Implosion and the attack hit with insane power. 

Colouruke then kept training his Ultimate Sea Blasts, then his Sea Implosion. After that, they each used their respective Bomb techniques with combined for the Ultimate Bird Bomb and two Ultimate Sun Bombs. The attacks hit with intense power.

While this was happening, QuackQ were talking with each other.

" Draco and Rourke are very strong " said Jack.  
" They will create the justice that King Bobby wants " said Bryant.  
" Challenger needs to be brought to justice, he did not represent Colourland in the way that I thought he would " said Amanda.  
" I think he is afraid " said Jack. " Colour King was not like that "  
" Colour King was truly Colourlandish, Challenger must learn what it means to be Colourlandish " said Bryant.  
" Colourland was an insane superpower under Colour King " said Amanda.  
" Challenger had a chance to support war against Numeria " said Jack.  
" He ruined the chance " said Bryant.  
" Colour King's return will be fantastic " said Amanda.   
" He is Colourlandish as it gets " said Jack. " When he unites with King Bobby it will be great "  
" Not to mention, he has a great wife in Colour Queen " said Bryant. " No Numerians, it is great "  
" Not dating a Numerian is a big part of what it means to be Colourlandish " said Amanda.  
" To be fair, Challenger isn't dating one but he refused war so it is not always what it seems " said Jack.  
" Crayon threw his chance to be a hero out the window, I don't get it " said Bryant.  
" Maybe Challenger was responsible for that " said Amanda.  
" It could be " said Jack. " King Bobby has said that Warbler needs to be more careful who he hangs out with "  
" When you hang out with individuals who do not support war against Numerians, it is questionable " said Bryant.  
" Warbler is a good guy but not always sure, Blackburnian has said " said Amanda.  
" Blackburnian has shown himself to be a great brother and has always wanted them fighting against Numerians in the war " said Jack.   
" We need more brothers like him that want to fight against Numerians " said Bryant. " Blackburnian knows what it means to be a brother "

Crayon and his friends finished their training for the day. They found a place to eat and they ate there.

They enjoyed their meal, then Artby was talking.

" Bread has made me sexier than I was before " said Artby. " Crayon, have you noticed this sexiness "  
" I think it's not entirely due to bread but okay " said Crayon.  
" Bakers want me to be sexy, they are great people " said Artby. " Bakeries keep us sexier "  
" Bakeries ? " asked Dove.  
" Bakeries have made us sexier people, Dove " said Artby. " If it wasn't for them I would not be as sexy "  
" Artby " said Colouruke.  
" Yes Colouruke " said Artby.  
" What the fuck " said Colouruke.  
" Artby believes that he is sexier now due to bread " said Grackle.  
" Well it isn't harming anyone so I will say that " said Colourea.  
" Bakeries make us sexy, bread makes us sexier, flour makes us sexy " said Artby.  
" Flour ? " asked Challenger.  
" The flour has a quality that makes us so sexy " said Artby. " I am glad to be sexy now, we're sexy now "  
" Uh thanks " everyone else said.

Time passed and then they went to bed, before that Crayon enjoyed sex with Colourea. Artby was very proud of bakers.

Draco and Rourke were approaching very close. They got up and made themselves their breakfast which they enjoyed eating.

After that, they left but then they noticed Draco and Rourke.

Meanwhile, King Bobby was talking with the advisors.

" I cannot wait for justice " said King Bobby.  
" Draco and Rourke will bring it " said Blackburnian. " My brother Warbler will see it for himself "  
" It will be amazing " said Diana. " They must pay for what has happened "  
" The warriors of Bird's Isle have wanted war, Challenger fucked up as a leader " said Queen Starling.  
" The warriors will remember, Draco and Rourke know it " said Curtis.  
" Challenger has fucked up " they all said together.

Draco and Rourke began to talk to Crayon and his friends.

" Well, now this is interesting " said Draco.  
" I suggest you come with us " said Rourke. " Nobody gets hurt that way and then you will face the punishment that King Bobby has decided "  
" What does he want to punish you with, you will find out " said Rourke. " We do not need to fight, we just need the king to punish you for what you have done "  
" The choice is yours, come with us and face the punishment or you can fight " said Draco. " May I remind you that we are both stronger than Paula who was stronger than Salvador "  
" I am aware " said Crayon.  
" Warbler, your future will be decided " said Rourke.  
" His future ? " asked Colouruke.  
" King Bobby is upset with the decision that he believes that is forced on him " said Draco.  
" Why does the king believe that ? " asked Artby.  
" He strongly believes that because his brother Blackburnian wants them to fight together in the war " said Rourke.  
" The king wants them to fight as brothers together " said Draco. " He is not happy with the decision that Challenger has made "  
" But we don't want to fight " said Colourea.  
" You will spend time in jail most likely, but the king may have a different punishment in mind " said Rourke.  
" The decision that Challenger made ? " asked Dove. " We refused to fight "  
" Challenger is the leader so he is responsible, leaders must take responsibility " said Draco. " He will be blamed more because of that "  
" But this war is against Numeria, Numerians have not posed enough of a threat " said Challenger. " Plus couldn't Colourlandish people refuse to fight "  
" King Bobby has ordered it to happen, why is he is given a bigger say than Challenger " said Crayon.  
" Well he ordered the war and that you were invited by him " said Rourke. " If you were not invited by him then you would be allowed to not fight "  
" He knew of the skills that were shown, so he noticed that " said Draco.  
" Challenger would not fight in the war since he is the leader of Colourland, he would stay with the king, queen and Lord Grackle " said Rourke.  
" Why Lord Grackle ? " asked Grackle.  
" An advisor must always stay back, Blackburnian refused to not fight " said Draco. " The other advisors as well wanted to fight but Lord Grackle made the decision "  
" Now it is time for you to make the decision " said Rourke. " To fight or to safely make it back for punishment from the king "  
" Which is it ? said Draco.  
" We will fight " said Crayon. " I'm not going to jail for not going to war "  
" Same here " said Artby. " If I go to jail, I won't be able to go to bakeries and eat tasty bread "  
" You fools " said Rourke. " We will crush you, like we said we are both stronger than Paula "  
" Now six of you will fight " said Draco. " You have two minutes to decide "

They had a discussion and Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Warbler, Artby and Dove decided to fight while Challenger and Grackle were not fighting.

" So Challenger will not fight " said Rourke stunned.  
" The rest of you are not strong enough " said Draco.  
" We will just see about that " said Crayon.  
" King Bobby would have preferred that you stay alive for justice, but we have no choice now " said Rourke.  
" Let's fight " said Crayon.

Chapter 9  
The Fight

Rourke then got ready with his Ultimate Wind Bomb while Draco used his Ultimate Wind Blast. Crayon used his Ultimate Light Bomb while Dove used her Ultimate Wind Bomb. The attacks collided with each other. Rourke got up and used his Ultimate Wind Blast and Draco used his own. Crayon then used his Light Implosion to counter.

" The attacks that use are good but they are not enough " said Rourke.  
" Challenger needs to fight " said Draco. " If not, there is no chance "  
" There is a chance, we can win " said Artby.  
" I would love to see you try " said Draco.  
" We will, we'll do it for bakers " said Artby. " I'll always fight for a baker and bakeries "  
" Bring it on " said Rourke.

Rourke then used his Wind Implosion while Draco used his Ultimate Wind Bomb. The attacks combined and a giant wind explosion went off. Artby got up and used his Ultimate Light Blast while Colourea used her own. The attacks hit. Draco got up and he then charged for his Wind Implosion while Crayon used his Light Implosion to counter. After all of that, Rourke then charged his Wind Implosion and aimed it towards Artby.

" Take this " yelled Rourke.

Artby was hit straight head on, Crayon then used the Quintuple Light Strike and he hit Draco with it.

Warbler then used the Ultimate Wind Blast while Dove used her own and the blasts then hit Rourke.

Rourke got up and he then used his Wind Implosion while Colouruke used his Sea Implosion. The implosions collided with each other. Draco then used his Ultimate Wind Blast and he hit Dove with it.

Dove was starting to slightly struggle, she then used the Ultimate Wind Bomb against Rourke who used the Ultimate Wind Blast. The attacks collided. Draco then grabbed Dove and threw her down to the ground.

" Noooo " said Warbler.  
" Warbler, you will regret it " said Rourke. " We gave you a chance to fight in the war with your brother "  
" You ruined that chance Warbler, with you failing to go to war " said Draco. " Do you have any idea how he feels right now "  
" But, I don't want to fight " said Warbler.  
" But why not Warbler " said Rourke. " King Bobby wants you to fight, Blackburnian your brother wants you to fight "  
" You could have fought together in the war as brothers " said Draco.

Draco and Rourke then charged their Wind Implosions while Warbler and Crayon charged theirs. The attacks hit with tons of power. Dove was about to get up but Rourke then grabbed her.

" Now it is your end " said Rourke. " You will regret not going to war against Numeria "

Draco and Rourke combined their Tenfold Wind Strikes into the Times Twenty Wind Strike blasting down Dove and defeating her.

" Now that is the price you must pay " said Draco.

Rourke then aimed the Ultimate Wind Bomb towards Colouruke while Warbler aimed his towards Draco. The attacks hit their targets. Warbler then rushed Rourke with his Quintuple Wind Strike while Rourke used his Ultimate Wind Blast. The attacks collided with each other, Artby then used the Ultimate Light Blast against Draco while Draco used his Wind Implosion. The attacks collided, Artby was starting to slightly struggle.

" Now, it's time for the flour to do its trick " said Artby.  
" Flour ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Flour has done wonders when I fight " said Artby. " Flour makes us stronger "  
" C'mon " said Rourke.  
" Rourke, flour makes me a better fighter " said Artby. " I really doubt that " said Draco.  
" Bakeries have always wanted me to fight for their bakers " said Artby. " They put special flour in the bread to make be a better fighter "  
" Artby, I know you took some hits in the fight but flour ? " asked Rourke.  
" Rourke, bakers do so much for me " said Artby. " Did you know that the bread makes us sexier ? "   
" Hahahahahaha " said Rourke and Draco. " Okay, I really think you are trying to mess with us "  
" No, I'm sexy now " said Artby. " Before bread I was not as sexy "  
" You know this isn't working right " said Rourke.  
" Rourke, I'm just saying I am sexier now " said Artby. " Bakers use a special flour in the bread to keep me so sexy "   
" Clearly you have taken more damage than I thought " said Draco.   
" Draco, I just look sexy " said Artby. " What is so bad about that "   
" Artby " said Crayon.  
" Yes, Crayon " said Artby.  
" Dude, what the fuck " said Crayon. " I am lost for words "  
" Crayon, I'm sexy " said Artby. " Bakers want me to stay sexy "  
" You won't be for much longer " said Rourke.  
" Let's continue the fight " said Draco.

Draco then used his Ultimate Wind Blast and Rourke used his Ultimate Wind Bomb. He aimed the attacks at Artby while Colourea used the Light Implosion and Artby used the Ultimate Light Bomb. The attacks hit with intense power. Colouruke then used the Sea Implosion while Rourke countered with the Wind Implosion, the attacks collided with each other.

After that Colouruke used his Sea Implosion while Warbler used his Wind Implosion, Draco and Rourke countered with their own Wind Implosions. The attacks collided with each other. They all got up, Rourke then hit down Artby with his Tenfold Wind Strike.

Artby was seriously struggling while Colouruke was slightly struggling.

" Artby you are finished " said Rourke.  
" I am not, I won't let the bakeries down " said Artby. " I will not die "  
" Well, I'm not too sure about that " said Draco.  
" I'm not dying, the bakeries will truly be hurt " said Artby.  
" Artby, you chose to fight us instead of face the justice that the king wanted " said Rourke. " When you fight advisors of the king, this is going to happen "  
" You made this decision, if you wanted more bread you would have fought in the war " said Draco. " You would have gotten paid to fight and with advisors fighting in the war you wouldn't have died "  
" You know that for sure ? " asked Colouruke.  
" We do, the king has said that you would have not died in the war " said Rourke.  
" The king is right " said Draco. " Anyways we should continue to fight "

Artby then was charging for the Light Implosion and Colouruke was charging for the Sea Implosion. Draco and Rourke used their Wind Implosions. The attacks hit each other, they all took damage. Colouruke was struggling, Artby was defeated.

" Now, you must really understand how it is going to be " said Rourke.  
" Colouruke, you are next " said Draco. " King Bobby is having justice no matter what "  
" We would have preferred to have you face judgement but this will have to do " said Rourke.

The fight continued.

Rourke and Draco aimed their Ultimate Wind Bombs while Crayon used his Wind Implosion and Colouruke used his Ultimate Sea Bomb. The attacks hit each other and they collided. Colouruke was getting near the end.

" Colouruke you are finished " said Rourke.  
" Now it will be down to the strongest three " said Draco.  
" Colouruke can still fight " said Crayon.  
" It's not over, I will not give up " said Colouruke.

Colouruke charged up his Sea Implosion while Colourea charged up his Light Implosion, the implosions aimed at Draco. Draco and Rourke used their Wind Implosions again. Colouruke was defeated while Colourea was starting to slightly struggle.

Colourea got up and used the Quintuple Light Strike and directly hit Rourke. Draco then used his Ultimate Wind Blast directly on Warbler. After all of that, Warbler then used the Ultimate Wind Bomb while Rourke countered with his own. After all of this Rourke and Draco used their Ultimate Wind Bombs while Colourea used her Ultimate Light Bomb and Warbler used his Ultimate Wind Blast. The attacks all collided with each other. Warbler and Colourea were struggling while Rourke was starting to slightly struggle.

" Well you are a bit stronger than we thought " said Draco.  
" It isn't enough " said Rourke.

Rourke then grabbed Colourea while Draco then kicked her to the ground. Crayon tried to get in the way but Rourke punched him.

Draco then was charging up for the Wind Implosion, Rourke then kept moving around Crayon and Warbler which made it difficult to stop Draco.

Draco launched the attack, Crayon attempted to try to take the hit. Rourke then punched him.

" Warbler won't be able to take it " said Crayon.  
" Hahahahaha " said Rourke.

The attack directly hit Colourea, Colourea was hardly able to move. Rourke then went to finish her off with his Tenfold Wind Strike but Warbler used his Ultimate Wind Blast to counter. At this point Rourke was struggling while Colourea and Warbler were very near the end.

" Listen to me Crayon " said Draco. " There is something you must know "  
" What is that ? " asked Crayon.  
" You know of Colour King " said Draco.  
" Colour King ? " asked Crayon. " He is gone "  
" Don't be so sure, the king has said that he is not " said Draco.  
" Well he has been gone for so long now " said Crayon.  
" Our warriors have found people that used to work for him " said Draco. " He is not dead "  
" Regardless if he is alive or not, he is still missing " said Crayon. " Challenger is going to continue being the leader of Colourland regardless "

Draco and Rourke grabbed Warbler and then threw him down. After that Draco then was charging his Ultimate Wind Blast and aimed it towards Colourea, Crayon used his Light Implosion. The attacks hit their targets.

" Noooo " said Crayon.   
" Haha " said Draco. " Challenger failed as a leader to get you to fight "  
" Get me to fight ? " asked Crayon.  
" King Bobby would have not done that " said Draco.  
" But we don't want to fight, it has nothing to do with Challenger " said Crayon.  
" We told you that you would not die in the war " said Draco. " Lord Grackle wants the resources that Numeria has "  
" But what does that have to do with anything " said Crayon.  
" It makes Bird's Isle a nicer place Crayon, the king likes it that way " said Draco.  
" If Bird's Isle has better resources there will be more money and food " said Rourke. " Crayon are you really against that ?   
" I am not against that but taking everything from the Numerians ? " asked Crayon.  
" Yes " said Draco. " That is what Lord Grackle has wanted "  
" Whether he wants these resources or not then you are on our own " said Crayon. " Let's continue the fight "

Crayon got ready with his Wind Implosion while Rourke used his. The attacks collided with each other. Rourke was struggling a lot same with Warbler.

Rourke and Warbler then rushed for each other but Rourke was able to get Warbler and punch him to the ground while Draco kicked him.

Crayon then aimed for Rourke and directly hit him with the Ultimate Wind Blast. Rourke and Warbler were defeated and it was just Draco.

" Warbler is done, he has improved but it was not enough " said Draco. " Now it is just us "  
" I still have to commend you for stopping Rourke which I was not expecting without Challenger fighting "  
" Challenger has confidence in us, he has shown to be right " said Crayon.  
" We will continue " said Draco.  
" Now for my new technique "   
" New technique ? " asked Crayon.  
" Ultimate Sky Blast " said Draco.

Crayon launched his Light Implosion but Draco launched the Ultimate Sky Blast. Both of them were hit by it.

" Now you will see my other Sky techniques " said Draco.

Draco used his Ultimate Sky Bomb and aimed it at Crayon while Crayon used his Wind Implosion. The attacks collided against each other.

Draco then used his Tenfold Sky Strike. The strike hit with tons of power. Crayon then hit Draco with his Ultimate Light Blast. Draco was about to charge for his strongest attack the Sky Implosion. Crayon then used his Light Implosion. The Sky Implosion was an attack with power that was never seen from one person.

" Hahahahaha " said Draco. " Challenger's time to fight is very soon "  
" Don't bet on it " said Crayon.  
" I will " said Draco.   
" We should continue " said Crayon.

Crayon then charged up his Wind Implosion while Draco used the Sky Implosion. Both of them took damage, Crayon got up and he hit Draco with the Quintuple Light Strike.

Draco was slightly struggling but he then used the Ultimate Sky Bomb while Crayon used the Ultimate Wind Bomb. The attacks hit and both of them took damage but Crayon took more.

Crayon got up and he used the Light Implosion while Draco used the Tenfold Sky Strike. The attacks collided and both of them took damage.

Crayon and Draco were approaching the end. Crayon then used his Light Implosion while Draco used his Sky Implosion. The attacks hit and both fighters took quite a bit of damage.

Both of them were seriously struggling but Crayon was able to get up first and he used the Ultimate Light Blast which was able to seal the victory.

" Nice " said Grackle. " Not to mention without Challenger fighting "  
" It is great " said Crayon.  
" We need to call for a hospital right away " said Challenger.

They contacted the hospital, meanwhile King Bobby and his advisors were feeling unsure about Draco and Rourke.

" Could this really be " said Curtis.  
" I do not understand, Salvador wasn't the strongest but Draco and Rourke have too much skill " said King Bobby. " We are going to need to be very ruthless "  
" There are changes that need to be made " said Lord Grackle.  
" We must get tougher on Challenger " said Blackburnian. " He has destroyed my chance at being in the war with my brother Warbler "  
" I will get my revenge against him, Warbler would have fought if it wasn't for him "  
" Challenger has failed to live up to the expectation that Colour King previously set " said Queen Starling.  
" Challenger just does not get it " said Curtis.  
" The resources that Numeria has are very useful, Colour King always recognized them " said Lord Grackle. " Why does Challenger refuse this war, it does not make sense "  
" Challenger does not care about making Colourland a better country " said King Bobby. " I really hate having to say it but he has shown us that "  
" Well he's no King Bobby " said Queen Starling.  
" Well nobody is, but Colour King was the closest to me in the sense that he understood what it meant to lead Colourland " said King Bobby.  
" That is true " said Curtis. " So what is the plan for now ? "  
" Our warriors will head to Bird Port and we will continue searching for Colour King in Colourland " said King Bobby. " We will stay here for the time being "

The warriors were sent to Bird Port and Colourland.

Challenger and his friends checked into the hospital.

Chapter 10  
Curtis Wants Order, He's Going To Get It

The advisors and the king were talking.

" Right now, Challenger has failed Colourland " said Curtis. " Challenger could have gotten so much more for it "  
" Colourland needs Colour King, he did wonders for Colourland "  
" That's why King Bobby is a great king, he wanted a war that would have made Bird's Isle a better place  
" Yeah, sure it's great already but the resources of Numeria are resources that would expand our current resources "  
" Colour King brought order to Colourland, King Bobby brings the same order here "  
" When Colour King is found, Colourlandish people will be thrilled "  
" Colourlandish people respected him so much, they loved seeing him lead "  
" When we bring Crayon and his friends to justice they need to know why they are in jail "

" They refused a war that would have helped Bird's Isle, they brainwashed Warbler into not wanting to fight  
" I cannot imagine what Blackburnian is going through as a brother right now since that Warbler is not fighting in a great war "  
" Anyways people in Bird's Isle know that they will be brought to justice and it will be justice that the whole island can enjoy "

After that speech, the other advisors began to talk.

" That speech was great " said Lord Grackle.  
" Curtis, you have shown yourself to be a great advisor " said Blackburnian.  
" Colour King is said to be one the most respected, feared, praised leaders ever " said King Bobby. " Colourlandish people are happy when he invades places and wins wars "  
" Colourland is a powerful country, the forces they have are great " said Queen Starling.  
" They are amazing " said Curtis.  
" Colour King always understood their abilities and used them " said King Bobby.

The advisors headed to their respective areas. The speech that Curtis said was given to Royalnews who broadcast the speech.

QuackQ were talking.

" That speech by Curtis was great " said Jack.  
" When Colour King and King Bobby unite, everything will be great " said Bryant.  
" They support their respective countries over Numerians, unlike some people " said Amanda.  
" I'm pretty sure we know who those people are " said Jack.  
" Challenger has embarrassed us, he had a great chance with the war " said Bryant.  
" Crayon would have had a chance to fight Numerians " said Amanda. " Crayon would have been given the chance to be a hero again "  
" Crayon is a well meaning person but he let Challenger make him into something that he is not " said Jack.  
" If he was led by Colour King, it would not be like that " said Bryant.  
" Colour King is a Colourlandish treasure, King Bobby is the closest to him there is " said Amanda.  
" King Bobby wanted the same legacy for Bird's Isle that Colour King had in Colourland " said Jack.  
" He sure did " said Bryant.  
" Numerians are a serious threat to both nations, Colour King always recognized the threat of Numerians " said Amanda.  
" King Bobby though wanted war with Numeria as well " said Jack.  
" That is true " said Bryant.

Lots of time passed after all of this. Crayon and his friends checked out of the hospital.

" I wonder which advisor is next " said Colouruke.  
" I have no idea, but whoever it is they will be very strong " said Challenger.  
" Bakeries have helped us a lot " said Artby. " I will never stop going to them "  
" Well we could use something to eat " said Grackle.  
" Bakers always are amazing when it comes to that " said Artby. " Foodwise, they are top notch "

They found a bakery and they went there.

" I am so glad to see you bakers " said Artby. " I will keep thanking every baker I see "  
" Bakers have done wonders for me and they have changed eating "

They got their bread and left, after that they enjoyed their breakfast.

" I love bakers " said Artby. " My love for bakers will never stop "  
" Love for bakers ? " asked Dove.  
" I have dreamed about bakers, loved bakers and always cared about bakers " said Artby.  
" Dreamed about bakers ? " asked Crayon. " What kinds of dreams ?  
" I have always dreamed that bakers would save me " said Artby. " I am going to tell bakers that I am always dreaming about them "  
" I'm not sure how the bakers would feel about that " said Colouruke.  
" They love me as a customer, I must be a great customer to bakers all the time " said Artby. " I am destined to eat bread, it is my destiny "  
" Destined to eat bread ? " asked Colourea.  
" He is " said Challenger.  
" When bakers see me as a customer, they are relieved " said Artby. " I have had so many dreams about bakers "  
" So many dreams ? " asked Grackle.  
" Bakers deserve a dream about them after all they have done for me " said Artby. " Dreaming about them is the right thing to do "  
" It just might not be a good idea, I am not sure " said Colourea.  
" We will find out " said Colouruke.

After that, they headed to train their attacks. Crayon charged more energy than usual and he was able to use the Sky Implosion for the first time.

" Awesome " said Challenger.  
" Amazing to see " said Colourea.  
" Love it " said Artby.

Artby and Colourea fired their Light Implosions. They hit with intense power. Warbler, Dove and Grackle fired their Wind Implosions which also hit with intense power. Colouruke used his Sea Implosion which hit with intense power.

After that they were using their Bomb techniques. Crayon was able to charge for the Ultimate Sky Bomb and it exploded with insane power.

" Whoa " said Colouruke.  
" Crayon has improved so much " said Grackle.  
" Crayon's the man " said Dove.

Crayon then showed the Ultimate Sky Blast which hit with intense power. Crayon then finally showed the Quintuple Sky Strike.

" Crayon has gotten insanely powerful " said Challenger.  
" He sure has " said Colouruke.  
" I love Crayon " said Colourea.

Colouruke used his Ultimate Sea Blast and he combined it with Warbler's Ultimate Sky Blast which then combined for the Ultimate Hurricane Blast. 

The attack was insane. After all of that training they then headed back.

Warriors were in Colourland. They continued searching for Colour King. They found more people that used to work for the king. They then reported to King Bobby that they found more people. The warriors continued searching through the country.

While all of that was happening, the advisors were talking.

" Curtis, you will fight Crayon and his friends " said King Bobby.  
" It is clear that they will not come willingly " said Blackburnian. " I am not sure what has gotten into Warbler these days "  
" I believe that Challenger has influenced him poorly " said Diana.  
" I do as well " said Curtis.  
" Challenger must fight " said Lord Grackle.  
" Warriors will be there to bring them after Curtis wins the fight " said Queen Starling.  
" Now Curtis, it is time to head off " said Diana.  
" I will be glad to see you all again " said Curtis. " Challenger must face order "  
" He has failed Crayon and his friends, that is not acceptable "

Curtis left.

Curtis and the warriors were heading to Bird Port.

Meanwhile Crayon and his friends were talking.

" I will not forget to tell bakers that I am dreaming about bakers " said Artby.   
" I hope that the bakers are okay with that " said Colouruke.  
" They know how good a customer I am " said Artby. " Bakers see things like that, after all they have done for me why shouldn't I dream about them ? "  
" The thing is that they might not feel sure about people dreaming about them like that " said Crayon.  
" Maybe they dream about me " said Artby. " You never know "  
" Possibly " said Grackle. " But they might not want you knowing that they are dreaming about you "  
" I will tell them that it is okay " said Artby. " It is okay to dream about me as a customer and it is okay for me to dream about bakers "  
" Well, we might need to find a different bakery if they are not okay with it " said Dove. " Or find somewhere else to get food "  
" I am always okay with bakers " said Artby. " Bakers know me, I know them "  
" Me as a customer and the baker have this common understanding of each other "  
" Common understanding ? " asked Crayon.  
" Yes " said Artby. " We understand each other as people "  
" Bakeries have known about it for a long time, bakers understand me as a person "  
" You will see this special understanding between baker and customer when we go next time "  
" Okay " said Colourea.  
" Bakers understand great customers who love their baking " said Artby. " Great customers understand how much work is put into their baking "  
" The customers then get to eat the delicious bread "  
" Well people do go to the bakeries and enjoy it " said Colouruke.

Time passed and then it became nighttime. In the night, warriors were in Bird Port. Curtis was with the warriors.

" So Curtis, you want us to fight which people ? " asked a warrior.  
" I will take on Challenger, Crayon, Colourea and Warbler " said Curtis. " The others you will fight "  
" Fighting all those four yourself ? " asked a warrior.  
" I am stronger than Draco " said Curtis. " Challenger must face order for what he has done "  
" He must " said another warrior. " Challenger could have sent Crayon to war "  
" The thing I am really disappointed with is what happened to Warbler " said Curtis. " He fucked up "  
" I think that these friends of his are responsible for it " said a warrior. " The king says so "  
" King Bobby is right about that " said Curtis. " Maybe Warbler felt intimidated "  
" Warbler is strong, but fighting Challenger would probably be too much for him " said a warrior.  
" Yes, but Blackburnian is stronger than Challenger " said Curtis.  
" Anyways, Warbler will have a very serious decision to make "  
" The thing is though we are getting to a point where that Warbler has to make the decision for himself " said Curtis. " Regardless of the influence that Challenger has brought onto him "  
" The king will have something in store for him " said a warrior.  
" Yes " said Curtis.

After that, Curtis and the warriors found a place for them to set up in Bird Port.

" Here seems good for now " said Curtis.

Curtis and the warriors went inside.

It was approaching time for Crayon and his friends to get up and they did.

" I've been looking forward to this for a long time now " said Artby. " Cannot wait to see how the bakers will feel since they know I am dreaming about them "  
" If they get too creeped out, we will leave " said Challenger.  
" Bakers cannot be creeped out by me " said Artby. " After all I have done as a customer, they know what I have done for them "  
" We haven't been to the Bird Port bakeries that much " said Colourea.  
" Bakers around the world know about me " said Artby. " I am a customer that they like to have "  
" Well, I hope they are not disturbed by it " said Colouruke.  
" Customers like me are the type of customer that I hope bakeries can have lots of " said Artby.   
" Well the bakers would probably like that " said Crayon. " Anyways Artby, I hope you don't make the dreams sexual if you are telling bakers "  
" The dreams will be about baking bread " said Artby. " I will tell them about how much I dream about bakers baking bread "  
" Well let's go " said Warbler. " 

They went to the bakery where Artby then started talking to the bakers about how much he dreamed about them baking bread.

" I dream about you bakers baking bread " said Artby. " The flour you use to bake it, I dream about that flour "  
" The way that you use the ovens, I dream of ovens like that "  
" There was such tasty bread baking I have always dreamed about it "  
" That's the dream I had "

" Uh " said the baker.  
" You are a great baker " said Artby.  
" Thanks " said the baker.

Artby got the bread. He thanked every baker which he has started on a regular base. He also said that he will never forget bakers.

" Well that dream was something, I'm glad that you like bread so much " said a baker.  
" I love it, bakeries are great for what they do " said Artby.  
" Thanks " said the baker.

They got their bread and left.

" Well, that went better than it could have " said Colouruke.  
" That's true " said Challenger.  
" It shows the baker and customer relationship " said Artby. " When customers dream of bread baking it helps bakers "  
" The dream helps bakers in what way ? asked Colourea.  
" Bakers feel truly appreciated " said Artby. " When a customer such as myself is dreaming about bread "  
" Well it would explain things " said Crayon.

They went back and ate their breakfast.

" This is so good " said Artby.  
" It sure is " said Dove.

After they enjoyed their breakfast, they continued their usual training. Challenger showed them the Lightning Implosion.

" Amazing " they all said.  
" Now " said Challenger. " This is the Super Thunderstorm technique "  
" Challenger charged tons of electrical energy and the technique released.

" Wow " said Crayon. " I remember Easeion using the basic one "  
" This one is way stronger " said Colouruke.  
" We are ready for Curtis and Lord Grackle with that power " said Crayon.  
" Now the rest of us need to get stronger " said Colourea.

Colourea charged her Light Implosion while Crayon used his Sky Implosion. The attacks hit with lots of power. Warbler used his Wind Implosion while Grackle and Dove used theirs, also with power.

" This is amazing " said Artby. Artby used his own Light Implosion while Colouruke used the Sea Implosion. After that Crayon used his Ultimate Sky Bomb while Challenger used his Ultimate Lightning Bomb. The bombs hit each other and the power was absolutely insane.

" Wow " said Colouruke.  
" I love Crayon " said Colourea. " Crayon has gotten so strong "  
" The two of them together fighting, we can stop these advisors " said Warbler. " My brother is very strong though "  
" Right now I think they will send in either Lord Grackle or Curtis " said Challenger.

Artby used his Quintuple Light Strike while Colouruke used his Quintuple Sea Strike. Grackle, Dove and Warbler used their Quintuple Wind Strikes. The strikes hit with intense power.

They finished their training and they went inside. 

Chapter 11  
Curtis Approaching

Curtis and his warriors were in Bird Port and they were searching for Crayon and his friends.

" We must find them " said Curtis. " Warbler has a lot of explaining to do "  
" He sure does " said a warrior. " We must spare him "  
" Yes " said Curtis. " We will defeat them but not kill them "  
" Yes " said the warrior. " Warbler is a good guy but he should know by now that he cannot let people influence him like that "  
" Indeed " said Curtis. They continued searching through Bird Port.

They found this bakery and they entered.

The warriors surrounded the bakers.

" Do you know where Challenger is ? " asked Curtis.  
" Challenger ? " asked a baker.  
" You know where he is " said Curtis. " He is in Bird Port "  
" That's true " said a warrior.  
" Well he was here but not that recently " said the baker. " Knowing Artby he would go to other bakeries "  
" Well if Artby is around, Challenger cannot be too far " said Curtis.

They then entered other bakeries and they heard about the dream that Artby had.

" What in the fuck " said Curtis.   
" Look, we just need to know where they went " said a warrior.  
" Well they left early this morning " said a baker.  
" Curtis wants to meet with them " said a warrior.  
" King Bobby has requested it " said Curtis. " They are wanted in Bird's Isle right now "  
" Wanted ? " asked the baker. " For what ?  
" The thing is that the king wanted them to fight in the war " said Curtis.  
" The war didn't end up happening " said the baker.  
" You must not know the reason " said Curtis.  
" They refused to fight ? " asked the baker.  
" King Bobby is furious " said Curtis. " Warbler is the brother of Blackburnian, but he has not come back willingly "  
" Regardless if you know about there whereabouts right now, I suggest that you do not bake bread for them " said the warrior.  
" If you do, the king will not be pleased " said Curtis.  
" Artby is a good customer " said the baker.  
" Regardless, if he is or not the king is upset with the decision of not fighting " said Curtis. " If we catch you serving any of them outside of Warbler, it could be a problem "

Curtis and the warriors left.

Curtis then was asking people for the whereabouts of Crayon and his friends with the warriors.

He then contacted King Bobby.

" King Bobby, we have found a bakery that served Artby " said Curtis.  
" Do you remember the name ? " asked King Bobby.  
" Bird Port's Bread " said Curtis.  
" Well this is disappointing " said King Bobby.   
" Since they have been notified that if they continue to serve them that they must be shut down " said Curtis. "  
" I hope they learn from this " said King Bobby. " They now know about the war situation "  
" They had better " said Curtis. " If not we will have to arrest them "

King Bobby sent the name to his advisors and they then told it to Royalnews who broadcasted it.

After that, King Bobby had a stern warning for anyone choosing to serve Crayon and his friends outside of Warbler.

Right now Crayon and his friends have refused to join the war. We cannot have people protecting them, it is very disrespectful to the king. We either expect that you will contact us or tell them to leave if you know it is them. If you fail to do so, we will demand the firing of the individual in question or have them brought to us. This was a war that was approved by every advisor, several warriors of ours wanted to fight. We have posted the faces of them so that you understand what they look like so you can refuse them service. This is now the rule of Bird's Isle. Serving Warbler will be allowed because he is the brother of Blackburnian and we believe that Challenger has influenced him poorly, but he must come without them. This warning will be posted all over Bird's Isle and mentioned on Royalnews so that you will remember it.

Thanks for your understanding,  
King Bobby Blackbird

After that, Crayon and his friends heard the news.

" What the fuck " said Crayon.  
" Will the businesses listen to him ? " asked Grackle.  
" I hope not, but he does have a lot of influence being the king " said Colourea.  
" We will have to see " said Dove.  
" There are some people who do not like the king " said Artby. " We will have to find these places "  
" Warbler is said to not be affected so he will have to go alone to the stores " said Colouruke.  
" I will do it " said Warbler.  
" Good " said Challenger. " This takes effect tomorrow, so we need to get everything we need "

After that, they got everything they needed and they had a lot now.

" I am not sure how much longer we will be able to keep it up " said Crayon.  
" I am not sure how they will enforce this law " said Colouruke.  
" They will likely make their warriors enter the stores " said Crayon.  
" I could see that " said Challenger.  
" We should keep training through the days " said Colourea. " You never know if Curtis or Lord Grackle decide to come "  
" They are stronger than Draco, Draco was very strong " said Warbler.

Time passed. Crayon kissed Colourea and they embraced before bedtime.

They went to bed. They got up and made their breakfast.

" Now these times are going to be tough " said Colouruke.  
" Luckily we have bread " said Artby. " We will always remember bakers and they will remember a customer like me "  
" I cannot imagine what bakers are going through not seeing me be there to buy bread, it truly is horrible "  
" I'm sure the bakers will manage " said Crayon. " King Bobby really has truly gotten a lot more brutal "  
" We will stop him " said Challenger. " We still need to train "  
" We need to if we want to stop these advisors " said Grackle.

Meanwhile the law passed and the advisors were thrilled.

" This is going to be the end for them " said Lord Grackle.  
" They will run out of food " said Diana. " We do not want to starve them but since they refuse to come willingly to face justice we have no choice "  
" But Warbler is allowed to buy food though " said Queen Starling. " He could keep them going "  
" We expect that he will just buy for himself " said King Bobby. " Plus he is the brother of Blackburnian "  
" We hope that they will get the message " said Black burnian.  
" They must get it " said King Bobby. " They will face justice "  
" Curtis will speak with them " said Lord Grackle.  
" They must listen to Curtis and understand what he has to say " said King Bobby.  
" Well, it is in Curtis's hands now " said Diana.  
" It is " said King Bobby. " We know Curtis, his abilities are very strong so if fighting needs to happen he is ready "

They were dismissed by the king.

Crayon and his friends headed out to train. Crayon used his Sky Implosion while Challenger used his Lightning Implosion. They combined them together creating this insane attack called the Electric Tornado Implosion. 

" Wow " said Grackle.  
" That power will stop them " said Artby.  
" We have to " said Colouruke.

Colouruke used his Sea Implosion while Warbler used his Wind Implosion which created an attack called the Hurricane Implosion. The attack was not quite as strong as the first one but it was insanely powerful.

" Brilliant " said Challenger.  
" We need to keep this up " said Grackle.  
" I believe we can " said Dove.

Dove and Grackle combined their Wind Implosions to create the Sky Implosion.

" Nice " said Warbler.  
" Good " said Challenger.  
" Glad to see " said Colouruke.

Crayon and his friends then used their Bomb techniques. Challenger was showing his Lightning Bomb techniques. After that they kept training their blast techiques.

After that, they went inside.

Curtis and the warriors were approaching in Bird Port. The warriors kept searching the stores and they were glad to see that Crayon and his friends were not inside being served but unhappy that they could not find them.

Time passed and Crayon had supper with his friends.

King Bobby then had contacted the warriors and was told that Crayon had not been found yet.

" They cannot hide forever " said King Bobby.  
" Curtis will set them straight " said Blackburnian.  
" Curtis is the man " said Lord Grackle. " He understands Bird's Isle and what it means to be an advisor to the king "  
" Curtis has an offer for them " said Queen Starling. " He told me "  
" It will be great to see him and the warriors to do it " said Diana.  
" It will " said King Bobby.  
" Curtis is a guy that we always respect " said Lord Grackle. " Curtis understood the resources that Numeria has and I am glad that he wanted the war at the beginning "  
" It sure is " said King Bobby.  
" For Curtis " they said together.

Crayon and his friends went to sleep, then got up and ate their breakfast. They went outside and were approached by Curtis and lots of warriors.

" So here we are " said Curtis.  
" Curtis " said Crayon.   
" I have a proposition " said Curtis.  
" What is it ? " asked Challenger.  
" We want to you to come with us to Bird's Isle " said Curtis. " We will lift the law but you have to come to judgement from the king "  
" King Bobby will make sure you are fed "  
" Artby, you do like bread a lot don't you ? "  
" What does he have in mind ? " asked Crayon.  
" Well the king says there will be lasagna "  
" Lasagna " said Colouruke.  
" Yes " said Curtis. " The king has told the chefs to put great ingredients in it "  
" There will be salad, bread and dessert "  
" Which type of salad ?  
" Caesar Salad " said Curtis. " The bread will be a garlic bread, we will also have olive bread as well "  
" That bread sounds great " said Artby. " Baking bread like that really is something else "  
" Dessert is raspberry pie " said Curtis. " King Bobby has said that he has ordered cake "  
" It seems that Artby really wants to eat this food " said a warrior.  
" Artby does love bread, but to face justice for not fighting against a country that is not a threat to Colourland or Bird's Isle " said Challenger.  
" You do know about the women in Numeria who want Crayon and the other Numerians who want to take Colourea away ? " asked Curtis.  
" King Bobby has offered you this great meal " said a warrior. " You must consider it "  
" As good as the food is, we do not want to fight in the war " said Colouruke.  
" Colouruke, you are aware that only Warbler is allowed to get food right now " said Curtis. " We didn't originally want it this way, but we have been given no choice "  
" There are people that want Crayon in other countries than Numeria " said Challenger. " There are Colourlandish women interested in him, why do you not want to invade Colourland ? "  
" Colourland is not a place we want to fight " said Curtis. " We would have to go against Colourlandish people which is not in our best interests "  
" Not in your best interests ? " asked Colourea.  
" You are aware of the partnership that the old ruler Colour King started are you not ? " asked Curtis.  
" Colour King stated that Colourland and Bird's Isle are allies first over other countries "  
" It has not ended "  
" But I thought Challenger ended it ? " asked Grackle. " Bird's Isle wanted it to continue " said Curtis. " King Bobby refused to end it "  
" But he isn't Colourlandish " said Crayon. " Not to mention that Colour King created the rule "  
" King Bobby saw the defeat of the Bear and he invited you all on this vacation due to it and he wanted war " said Curtis. " He knew that Crayon's abilities would help a lot "  
" His talent is spectacular " said a warrior.   
" Regardless of how good he is, we do not want to fight " said Colouruke.  
" Colouruke, your refusal is unacceptable " said Curtis. " We have offered a special meal before judgement "  
" Colouruke, you must understand " said a warrior.  
" If you refuse judgement and our meals, you must fight " said Curtis.  
" So which is it ? " Our great meals and judgement or risk dying ?  
" So how does this judgement work exactly ? " asked Challenger.  
" The advisors will judge you together with the king and the queen " said Curtis.  
" They will vote on a punishment that is not an execution, we will bring QuackQ and Royalnews there "  
" There will be warriors present as well, we have a giant courtroom ready for it "  
" It is a very big event " said a warrior.  
" You are not being executed plus you are given special meals " said Curtis. " You have an important decision to make "  
" The meals look tasty but we cannot face this " said Dove.  
" We will just make food ourselves instead " said Grackle.  
" You won't make it " said Curtis. 

Chapter 12  
Curtis and the Warriors

" Now it is time " said Curtis. " I will fight Challenger, Crayon, Colourea and Warbler. " My warriors will deal with the others "

The warriors then started getting ready with their Wind Strikes, Artby then charged for his Ultimate Light Blast. The blast was strong and knocked the warriors down but one grabbed Dove.

Dove and the warrior were kicking each other. After that, Dove then used the Quadruple Wind Strike and hit the warrior head on.

Grackle launched his Ultimate Wind Bomb while Colouruke used his Ultimate Sea Bomb, the bombs combined to create the Ultimate Hurricane Bomb which had an intense amount of power and it blasted down the warriors.

" What the " said a warrior.  
" Man, that does it " said another warrior. One warrior was defeated. The warriors then all got ready with their Super Wind Strikes but Artby used his Light Implosion which was just too strong and the warriors were starting to slightly struggle.

They got up and then they used a combined kicking attack directly on Grackle.

They surrounded Grackle and they were about to all use their Super Wind Bombs while Colouruke used his Ultimate Sea Blast and Artby used his Ultimate Light Blast which created an attack called Ultimate Bright Ocean Blast. The blast was insanely strong, a giant explosion happened. Everyone was hit by it. The warriors looked almost finished.

The warriors were able to get up and they charged their Super Wind Blasts while Grackle and Dove used their respective Wind Implosions which combined to the Sky Implosion which was too powerful and the warriors were defeated.

Curtis then used his Ultmate Sky Blast while Crayon used his Ultimate Sky Blast and Warbler used his Ultimate Wind Blast. The attacks collided with each other. Curtis got up and he rushed towards Challenger with his Ultimate Sky Bomb while Challenger used his Ultimate Lightning Bomb. The bombs hit and both of them took damage.

" It is a real shame that war did not happen " said Curtis. " Unfortunately now order must happen "  
" War would have brought wonders to the island "  
" Wonders ? " asked Challenger.  
" The resources would have been great for us " said Curtis.  
" What resources do you want ? " asked Colourea.  
" Well they have good corn " said Curtis. " The king wants a lot of metals as well "  
" The king will expand Bird's Isle by doing this, he will make it a better place "  
" A better place ? " asked Crayon.  
" Yes " said Curtis. " You could have been part of it, Crayon "  
" Colouruke is a part of the problem "  
" You are blaming him ? " asked Colourea. " But it's not just him "  
" Colouruke has not shown himself to be the hero we thought he was " said Curtis. " The king is not happy with him right now "  
" Right now, he thinks the highest of Warbler of your group "  
" Why him ? " asked Crayon.  
" He is the brother of Blackburnian " said Curtis.  
" But he doesn't want to fight " said Challenger.  
" I hope Blackburnian understands " said Warbler.  
" Warbler, don't do this " said Curtis. " He is hurt by that "  
" But he doesn't want to fight in this war " said Crayon.  
" But that is not what his brother wants " said Curtis. " Blackburnian wants him to join the war with him "  
" You must understand that "  
" Regardless of him wanting to fight ? " asked Colourea.  
" Warbler, you have a great brother " said Curtis.  
" Blackburnian's great "  
" I love the man, Warbler is lucky to have a brother like that "  
" Despite Warbler not wanting to fight ? " asked Challenger.  
" Yes " said Curtis. " We should continue the fight since you are not willing to accept our meals and face justice "

Challenger charged for his Lightning Implosion while Curtis countered with his Sky Implosion. The implosions collided. They both got up. Curtis then hit Warbler with his Ultimate Sky Blast. Warbler got up but Curtis then grabbed him and threw him down.

" It really is a shame you know " said Curtis. " Your brother Blackburnian is a great guy "  
" It is a shame that you were influenced poorly, Warbler "  
" He doesn't want to fight " said Colourea.  
" Colourea, it is because you put this on him " said Curtis. " I had thought better, but I was wrong "  
" It isn't her fault, Curtis " said Crayon.  
" But all of you are responsible in one way " said Curtis. " Blackburnian has done lots for Warbler, why go against that ?  
" He has " said Warbler. " But this war ?   
" Warbler, we know how you feel " said Curtis. " But the king wants war and so does your brother  
" You must understand "  
" I am willing to fight also, you will have advisors fighting with you "  
" Regardless of advisors wanting to fight, he doesn't want to fight " said Challenger.  
" Well you keep influencing Warbler like this and Blackburnian is really sick of it " said Curtis.  
" Regardless of him or not, it is not a war that makes sense " said Challenger.  
" Well then, let's continue the fight " said Curtis.

Curtis then charged up his Tenfold Sky Strike while Warbler used his Ultimate Wind Bomb. The attacks hit, Curtis's attack did more damage.

Curtis then started using the Ultimate Sky Bomb while Colourea used the Ultimate Light Bomb. The bombs hit, both of them took damage. Curtis then used the Ultimate Sky Blast, hitting down Colourea. 

Challenger then used his Light Implosion while Crayon used his own, they combined into the Sun Implosion while Curtis used the Sky Implosion. The implosions hit, all of them took damage.

Curtis then grabbed Colourea and threw her down to the ground.

After that Curtis rushed Warbler with his Ultimate Sky Blast and he hit him directly.

Warbler got up he was charging his Ultimate Wind Blast and he aimed it towards Curtis, Curtis used his Tenfold Sky Strike. The attacks collided towards each other.

Curtis then got back up and then he used his Ultimate Sky Bomb while Colourea and Crayon used their Ultimate Light Bombs to counter. An explosion happened, all three took damage.

Curtis then used his Sky Implosion while Challenger and Colourea used the combined Sun Implosion attack. The attacks hit with tons of power.

Curtis got up and he rushed Warbler with his Tenfold Sky Strike and he hit him directly. Warbler and Colourea were slightly struggling.

Colourea used the Light Implosion while Warbler used the Ultimate Wind Bomb. Curtis countered with his Sky Implosion. The attacks collided with each other. Curtis got up and he grabbed Warbler, then he knocked him down.

" Warbler, it is your end " said Curtis. " It really is a shame you know "  
" A shame ? " asked Challenger.  
" His brother Blackburnian " said Curtis. " Blackburnian has done so much for Warbler through his life "  
" Blackburnian was always there for him as a brother, he's a great brother "  
" Challenger, he's great "  
" But Warbler does not want to fight, no matter how many times you say this " said Crayon.  
" But Blackburnian was always there for him, he was there for longer than you were " said Curtis.  
" You may not like the man, but he is still his brother "  
" Longer than me ? " asked Crayon. " What does that have to do with the war ? "  
" I'm just saying that Blackburnian has been there for Warbler longer than you have " said Curtis. " He has been there for Warbler than me as well "  
" He's always there for him "  
" Regardless if he is or not, let's continue the fight " said Crayon.

Curtis then rushed for Colourea with his Ultimate Sky Bomb while she countered with her Ultimate Light Bomb. The bombs hit, both of them took damage.

Colourea used the Light Implosion while Crayon used the Ultimate Light Bomb. The attacks combined creating a super powered bomb with light energy while Curtis used his Sky Implosion to counter. The attacks collided with each other.

Colourea was getting near the end. Curtis then used his Ultimate Sky Blast while Warbler used the Wind Implosion. The attacks hit each other.

" Now this is it " said Curtis. " The king will be very pleased "  
" His pleasure will have to wait " said Colourea.  
" King Bobby is a great king, you always love hearing him speak " said Curtis. " When he speaks you can tell that he is a king which is something that is not always sure "  
" Oh really ? " asked Crayon.  
" Yes " said Curtis. " It is a shame that you did not go to war "  
" The king has great speeches, kings are always inspired by Bobby "  
" What kings ? " asked Challenger. " Never seen anything like that "  
" Colour King loved the speeches " said Curtis.  
" Well, we should continue fighting " said Challenger.

Curtis then used his Sky Implosion while Crayon and Colourea used their Light Implosions which combined into the Sun Implosion. The implosions were incredibly powerful and everyone took damage.

Colourea and Warbler were defeated.

" So now the two strongest Colourlandish people remain " said Curtis. " I am ready "

Challenger then started charging tons of lightning energy for the Lightning Implosion while Crayon used the Sky Implosion. The attacks combined into the Electric Tornado Implosion, Curtis tried to counter with his Sky Implosion but Curtis took more damage.

Curtis then got up and he used his Tenfold Sky Strike while Crayon used his Quintuple Sky Strike and Challenger used the Quintuple Lightning Strike. The attacks collided with each other.

Curtis was slightly struggling and so was Crayon.

Crayon then aimed his Sky Implosion towards Curtis while Curtis countered with his own.

Curtis got up and he hit Challenger with his Ultimate Sky Blast, Crayon then punched him.

After that Challenger then kicked Curtis down.

Curtis was able to get up and he used the Sky Implosion directly on Crayon. Crayon and Curtis were struggling but Crayon got him.

" Lord Grackle " said Curtis.  
" What about him ? " asked Crayon.  
" He will stop you " said Curtis.  
" We will see about that " said Challenger.

Crayon then kicked Curtis.

" Curtis is not looking like he is going to make it " said Crayon.  
" It looks that way " said Challenger.  
" I'm not done " said Curtis.  
" Curtis, Challenger has a lot of energy left " said Crayon. " Save yourself "  
" I will fight " said Curtis. " King Bobby wants justice, he is too good a king for me to let him down "  
" The king would never promote one of his advisors throwing in the towel "  
" Right now, you would have to face two people in your condition " said Challenger.  
" I am going to " said Curtis.

Curtis aimed his Sky Implosion towards Crayon but Challenger took the hit, Crayon kicked Curtis.

" Curtis looks done " said Crayon.  
" Give it a few minutes " said Challenger.

They gave it a few minutes, Curtis got up and he yelled " Remember Lord Grackle, remember him ".

After that, he fell down and was unable to get up.

Artby then showed up.

" We gave the warriors a good asskicking " said Artby. " Bakers want me to kick ass "  
" Uh, yeah " said Challenger.  
" We should leave " said Grackle.  
" Yes " said Dove.  
" Warbler and Colourea are not in good condition " said Colouruke. " What should we do with Curtis ? "  
" Leave him here " said Challenger. " I don't trust him but we should just leave him here "  
" Sounds like a plan to me " said Grackle.

They called a hospital and they took an ambulance there.

Meanwhile, King Bobby was growing impatient with Curtis not arriving or the warriors.

" Curtis is too skilled " said King Bobby. " He should be back, I want justice "  
" We all need justice after what has happened " said Blackburnian. " My brother Warbler is a man I think about all the time "  
" We all think about Warbler " said Lord Grackle.  
" If he was fighting in the war, it would be great " said Diana.  
" It would " said Queen Starling.  
" How much longer should we give Curtis ? " asked Diana.  
" Two hours " said King Bobby. " Maybe there was a delay on the flight "  
" Must be " said Queen Starling.  
" Curtis is a great man " said Lord Grackle. " He always wanted the justice that we wanted "  
" You could tell how much he wanted this war, if he is not back I will be pissed off "  
" I understand " said King Bobby.  
" We all do " said Diana. " We want Curtis back here "

Crayon and his friends checked into the hospital. They got a lot of rest.

Time passed and Curtis did not arrive at the time that King Bobby was hoping, he gave an extra 5 minutes.

" Well, that is it " said King Bobby.  
" I'm pissed " said Lord Grackle.  
" We all are " said Queen Starling.  
" We must think of the next plan for us " said King Bobby.  
" Warbler must have different friends " said Blackburnian. " We must take action "  
" Indeed, he lost the chance of fighting in the war with his brother Blackburnian " said Lord Grackle.  
" I cannot imagine how Blackburnian is feeling right now " said Queen Starling.  
" It is unacceptable " said Diana.  
" I preferred Colour King " said Lord Grackle.  
" We all did " said King Bobby. " Colour King would have treated Warbler better and would have got Colourland to join us in the war as well "  
" That is for sure " said Diana.

This is the end of the King Bobby's Justice section, the next section is the Brother Blackburnian section.


End file.
